The Awakened Force
by Cassiopeia's
Summary: "Half an hour later they are back in her bed, this time for entirely innocent reasons." Starts as a continuation of 9x11: "The Opening Night Excitation" and flourishes from there on. Contains spoilers for at least 9x10 and 9x11.
1. Chapter One

**Here's something that wouldn't leave me alone since watching the newest episode (09x11: "The Opening Night Excitation") last week. I really, really loved it. It was sweet and loving. Anyway, this piece will have a few chapters and obviously contain spoilers for 9x10 and 9x11.**

 **Enjoy and please R &R. **

**Merry Christmas everybody !**

* * *

 **THE AWAKENED FORCE**

Chapter One

Her hand feels war, but not sticky and to be honest, even if it was, he'd still hold it firmly in his, germs be damned. Their breathes are slowly returning to normal. Sheldon turns around to his left side to look at his girlfriend. Her sight almost gives him a heart attack because even he van recognize her thoroughly sexed up look. The knowledge that he's been the one who did this to her makes his body react again.  
Amy turns around as well. Their hands are still clasped together and soft smiles dance around their lips.

"That even topped the tiara, Sheldon," Amy says and gently strokes her thumb across the back of his hand.

"I'm glad," he tells her before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers. It's a soft kiss, gentle and loving and afterwards he rests his forehead against hers. Apparently, unscheduled kissing is something they do now. Thinking about the Relationship Agreement reminds him that coitus is strictly forbidden, but since their breakup his beloved Relationship Agreement has somehow become completely unimportant.

"I love you," Amy says, effectively pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I love you, too." Amy's stomach reminds him of his earlier dinner plans. "Do you want to go out for dinner now? I'm starving and going by your stomach, I think it's safe to say you're hungry as well."

His girlfriend nods. "Yes, I definitely can eat. I don't want to go out though. Are you okay with ordering in?"

He's alright with that. "What are you in the mood for? Thai, Indian, Italian?" Deciding to get up, Sheldon looks for his clothes. As he's more himself again, he finds that he'd like to take a shower , clean his body and put on some fresh clothes. Realizing this won't be possible, he begins twitching.  
Amy notices.

"Sheldon," she starts, making him look at her again. Amy still has that glow on her face. It makes him smile thinking that he's been the one to put it there. "As I knew beforehand what you were planning on giving me for my birthday, I asked Penny to pack a bag for you, just in case. It's in the bathroom."

Love floods him at once. Amy is perfect and he loves her endlessly. Even now she's looking out for him, caring for him and his needs.  
The need to kiss her is so strong again that he can't simply help himself. He learns into her again.

"Thank you," he mumbles as he kisses her. Amy's hand comes up and gently takes hold of his cheek. Their lips caress each other sweetly and he sighs contently. Who'd have thought he'd come to like this so much?

"Take a shower. I'm going to order some Italian," Amy says when they've pulled apart. Her green eyes sparkle happily and for once, Sheldon is sure he's done something right in their relationship.

He finally gets up. Feeling Amy's gaze following his naked form causes him to blush, but he forces himself to continue his way. They've just spend the last two hours naked in her bed, making love, touching each other everywhere. It'd be ridiculous to feel shy about his nudeness now. Nevertheless, he's relieved when he finally reaches the bathroom. Sheldon closes his blue eyes and his eidetic memory instantly supplies him with every incredible aspect of their lovemaking. He feels the tingles and these indescribable urges arise again. Taking a deep breath, he openes his eyes and notices his bag resting next to the shower. Quickly checking its contents, Sheldon realizes that Penny not only packed fresh underwear and clothes, but also his set of Thursday PJs. Does that mean he's supposed to spend the night? Does Amy expect him to? Is he okay with that?  
He doesn't know. To be honest, Sheldon didn't plan that far ahead. He decides to prolong that decision and steps into the shower. The warm water does wonders to him. He carefully cleans himself and feels how he calms down. He realizes he doesn't feel any different now that he's played his v-card as Howard would put it. If anything, he feels closer to Amy. Merely thinking about her makes him smile. He rinses her shampoo out of his hair, turns of the shower and steps out to dress.

* * *

When he steps into her livingroom area, Amy's making tea. Not quite knowing what to do, Sheldon stops somewhere between her couch and kitchen. "Hello."

Instantly, Amy turns around and smiles at him. "Hi. How was your shower? Do you feel better?"

He nods, biting his lip. "How do you feel?" While dressing, he remembered Leonard telling him earlier how losing their virginity was an even bigger thing for girls and how he was supposed to look out for her. After said talk Leonard gave him a pack of condoms.

Amy steps closer to him, handing him a cup of tea. "I'm fine. In fact, I'm great. Thank you for asking." Since Amy seems to be in a good mood, Sheldon guesses it's a good time to ask her about tonight's sleeping arrangements.  
"I saw Penny also packed my Thursday PJs," he tells her and quickly realizes it must have completely come out of the blue for Amy because her green eyes widen for a moment and then he believes to notice some uncertainty in them.

"Sheldon, you were very brave tonight and climbed a large milestone in our relationship. If you'd rather sleep in your own bed tonight..." She smiles tentatively and shrugs her shoulders as she trails off.

"I...I haven't decided yet," he tells her and Amy nods.

"Alright then. Dinner should be here in a few minutes. Why don't we watch a movie? Maybe Star Wars on Netflix?"

He feels love filling him up again. "No, it's your birthday. You can choose."

In the end they settle on Evolution, an older movie which contains both biology and science fiction. Their dinner arrives five minutes into the movie. They eat, sitting close, their knees and tighs brushing. Some time later, Amy cuddles up to him and Sheldon finds he doesn't mind one bit, so he wraps his arms aroun her and rests his head on her hair.

* * *

When he wakes up, the movie's long finished. He carefully checks to find Amy must have fallen asleep as well.

"I guess that answers where I'm going to sleep tonight," he murmurs to himself. As gently as he can Sheldon tries to wake Amy. It doesn't take long until she blinks sleepily at him. "Sheldon?", she asks, clearly disorientated and confused.

"We fell asleep on your couch," he explains and watches as Amy fully wakes up. "Come on, let's go to bed. It's late and while I took off work tomorrow, you have to get up early. "

Half an hour later they are back in her bed, this time for entirely innocent reasons. He's on the right side again because he doubts he'll like having her touching him the whole night. Nontheless, he finds that he's okay with holding their hand like they did right after their lovemaking.

They are both asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews. Here's the next chapter. I wish you all a very happy new year.  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

Sheldon is still tired when he gets home. Even though he got his usual nine hours of sleep, he's not used to Amy's bed yet and therefore he feels not as well rested. When he woke up he was completely wrapped around Amy. He quickly got out of bed, made breakfast and tea. The smell must have woken Amy. They quickly got ready, ate and on her way to work, she dropped him off at home. The whole experience hasn't been bad at all, but nonetheless, he's quite happy to be home again.

Opening the apartment door, he faces Penny and Leonard cooking breakfast. They have both identical wide grins on their faces as they turn towards him.  
"Morning, cowboy," Penny calls and Leonard chuckles.

Sheldon raises an eyebrow. "While I am from Texas, I'm most certainly not a cowboy," he corrects and walks over to his spot. Oh yeah, home sweet home. While Amy's place isn't so bad, there's definitely nothing as perfect as his apartment. The next sleepover will take place here. Mhm. Next sleepover. They haven't really talked about anything like that. Would Amy be mad if he got her the same present for Christmas as for her birthday? He may have said what he's said in the afterglow of their lovemaking, but now that he's come to think about it a little more and his body's regained its strength, there's little else he can think about besides doing it again.

"So how was it? Do you have any questions?" Penny's suddenly standing in front of him.

He frowns. "Yes. Why aren't you two at work?" Confused, Sheldon watches as his friends share a worried look. What's that about? Is something wrong? Did something happen?

Penny sits down next to him. "Sweetie, we've both been worried and thought you'd…maybe need us once you got home."

He doesn't understand what she means. Sheldon shoots her a confused look. "Why?"

Penny and Leonard share another gaze and suddenly he gets it. They're worried he messed up again and are here to pick up the pieces.

"If you must know, Amy and I are both fine," he informs them which causes his neighbor to watch him in surprise.  
"Really? So you actually…did it?"

He huffs. "Yes." Really, doesn't she have anything else to worry about?

"Alright, good for you. Any questions or concerns?"

Sheldon opens his mouth to ask why she's annoying him so much when Leonard cuts him right off. "Regarding last night, buddy."

He sighs. "No." Standing up, he decides that enough time has been wasted. Sheldon walks over to his desk and starts his computer. Since he took off work today, just in case and very much to Dr. Gablehauser's delight, he's going to get some work done from here. His gaze lands on the document button of the Relationship Agreement and he pauses. What is he supposed to do with it now? It's not like it's up to date any longer, but just deleting it would feel wrong. He needs it to have some semblance of control. The Roommate Agreement with Leonard is still valid after all.

He eyes Penny. He's never had any sort of written down agreement with her and not for the lack of trying on his part. And while he's come to realize that he loves Penny in a sisterly way (maybe even more than his actual twin sister), there have been many uncomfortable occasions over the last nine years that could have been avoided if an agreement of some sort had existed. It's proof that a Relationship Agreement is a reasonable idea.

On the other hand, Amy's not like Penny. While his best friend's wife loves to pull his leg and make him squirm, Amy values his sanity and is always concerned for his well-being. He trusts her. Meemaw and Pop-pop's marriage was never based on a contract but on love and trust and they were always happy.

Then again, while he loves his grandparents, he's not like them. He's special, always has been, and special people have special relationships and special rules. Sheldon remembers Howard telling Penny many years ago that he, Sheldon, came with a manual. Maybe he and Amy could come up with something like that. A relationship manual.

Another thought strikes him. They haven't talked about the Relationship Agreement for months. What if Amy takes him suggesting anything regarding it as a reason to break up with him again?  
Fear grips him tightly, making him gasp for air. He couldn't take being broken up again.

His gaze lands on Gollum. He never gave up, even though he lost the Ring, was tortured and alone for years. In the end he got it back. Gollum didn't allow fear to rule his life and neither should he.

Taking a deep breath, Sheldon tries to calm himself down. He will call his girlfriend later and ask for her opinion on that matter.

* * *

Amy Farrah Fowler can't stop smiling. Her germaphobic boyfriend of five and a half years (if you ignore the breakup and the beginning when they both denied they were in a romantic relationship) had actually made love to her last night, on his own free will. She's so happy she can barely put it into words. It wasn't nearly as awkward as she first imagined it to be.  
Nonetheless, she's at a loss for how to act around him now. Does she behave like nothing happened? She doesn't know, but she guesses that Sheldon doesn't have a clue either and will let her take charge.

Taking a deep breath, Amy decides to call him and see how he feels.  
"Hello Sheldon," she greets when he takes the call.

"Hello Amy Farrah Fowler. What can I do for you?" He sounds so very much like himself that Amy is unsure what to say.

"I…uh…it's Friday night, so I wanted to ask if there's anything planned with the guys," she says, mentally slapping herself right afterwards because this is Sheldon. Of course something is planned. The same thing that's been happening every Friday night for years.

"Just the usual," Sheldon confirms, "but you know that. Are you sure you're alright?"

Blushing, Amy bites her lip. "Yes...I'm fine. Fantastic even. Listen, I gotta go-"

"Amy," he cuts her off, sounding different all of a sudden, "there's something we should talk about."

Her heart stops. He regrets last night! What else should-

"It's nothing bad," he adds as if hearing her wild, panicked thoughts.

"Okay," she answers cautiously. What could he want to talk about? Maybe it's not about them but his work. Or maybe it's Christmas and he wants to get out of presents again.

"So maybe you could get here earlier and we could talk before everyone arrives."

"Alright. I'll text you when I'm done here," Amy agrees. It's a quiet day, so she'll probably get out of here rather soon. "I'll see you later then."

"Goodbye, Amy."

She tries to calm herself and refocus on her work, but she's pretty nervous about later. Not only because of whatever Sheldon wants to talk to her about, but also because all their friends will be there and they all know what happened between Sheldon and her last night. Howard and Raj are probably going to tease her boyfriend endlessly and she's afraid of what it will do to him.

On the other hand, he apparently felt secure and comfortable enough that he told Penny and Bernadette of his plans. So maybe he'll actually be fine.  
Taking a deep breath, Amy forces herself to focus on work again which isn't easy at all.

* * *

Sheldon only feels slightly nervous after he's read Amy's text. She'll be here soon and he doesn't really know how to broach the two subjects he needs to discuss with her. Over the course of the day his mother called him and invited him and Amy for Christmas again. He was about to decline like usual but then two things happened. His mother reminded him that his Meemaw was becoming really old these days and that it might actually be her last Christmas. At the same time he realized that in order to make Amy his forever, meeting their families is something they'll need to do.

"Very well, mother. Amy and I will be there. I'll contact you soon with our travel data," he told her, grimacing as his mother squealed in glee.  
Afterwards it occurred to him he should have checked with Amy first. On the other hand, he doubted she'd tell him off.

Two sharp knocks on the apartment door pull him out of his thoughts. With his heart pounding heavily in his chest, Sheldon walks over to open the door and let his girlfriend in.

"Hi Sheldon." Amy sends her fabulous smile his way and he can't help but reciprocate.

"Hello. Come on in." He leads her over to the kitchen counter where he starts preparing tea. He's quite nervous after all.

"Alright, so what do you wish to discuss?" Apparently, Amy's not too patient today and cuts right to the chase.

"I…when I looked at my computer and…" He shoots her a nervous look.

"What is it?", Amy asks him, her voice sounding softer now.

Sheldon doesn't really know how to broach the subject. "Please don't take it the wrong way and please don't break up with me again, but…I thought about the Relationship Agreement. It's no longer valid," he explains, "but it felt wrong just to ignore or delete it. I don't know what to do…so I thought 'I know, I'll ask Amy.'"

With his heart beating madly in his chest, Sheldon waits for Amy's reaction. To his immense surprise his girlfriend smiles. While he doesn't quite know what that means, he knows a smiling Amy is never a bad thing.

"How do you feel about making some amendments? We could review and edit it together," she suggests and Sheldon feels like flying. Amy Farrah Fowler really is the best girlfriend in the world! She doesn't force him to throw the Relationship Agreement away, but is willing to redo it.

"Thank you," he whispers, overcome with love and gratitude for her. Unable to stop himself, he closes the distance between them and leans down to kiss her. Lovingly, their lips caress each other and with his heart pounding, Sheldon moves his arms around her, holding her tightly against himself. Whenever they kiss nowadays, it completely undoes him. Disorientated, he pulls away. Amy's apparently not dealing much better. She blushes, but looks thoroughly kissed and much too appealing for her own good.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?", Amy asks breathlessly.

"In fact, yes," he replies, his hands still resting on her waist. While Sheldon is still a little nervous about his next words, part of him knows Amy wants to meet his family and therefore she will be happy about going to Texas with him.  
Nonetheless, he didn't ask her before he gave his mother his answer.

"My mother called and invited us both for Christmas," he finally says.

"And?"

"And this time I told her we would come." He watches different emotions crossing his girlfriend's face. There's surprise and wonder, happiness and…is that…apprehension? Sheldon doesn't get it. Why would she feel apprehensive? And besides that, how can one feel so many things at the same time?

"What if they don't like me?", she whispers, eyes wide and scared.

Sheldon scoffs. As if. Who wouldn't like her? "They'll love you. They love me, I love you and therefore they will also love you. Now, will you please give me your verbal consent so I can buy our plane tickets?"

Women! Why are they always so insecure?

"Sure, yes. Of course I'll come with you."

"Great, now let's finish our tea. The guys will be here pretty soon." He's got some planning to do now. Plane tickets, a room, Christmas presents. Oh dear! Christmas presents for his whole family. What fresh hell is that?


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I'm sorry for the delay, but there's so much going on right now. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter Three

Amy is incredibly nervous. Of course, she's met Mary Cooper before, but in all these years they've been together he's never taken her back to Texas before. She's talked to Meemaw exactly once on the phone. She was very sweet but Amy only has her own mother as a reference and she still doesn't even believe she's got a boyfriend. Maybe his family thinks of her as one of Sheldon's friends. Like Penny. She knows he never had a girlfriend before her, but Sheldon is weird like that. He's probably never really told his family that when he says he's got a girlfriend he actually means it. Besides that, what if they do know that they really are together, but aren't okay with that because they are all quite religious and she's the entire opposite? Her heart pounds desperately in his chest and she starts sweating. On god, what if his grandmother actually forbids him to be with her? Sheldon might not be the slightest bit religious, but he's their son and grandson, so he's off the hook.

"Amy?"

Sheldon's voice pulls her out of her terrible thoughts. "Are you alright? You know I'm really not good at these things, but I think you actually might be...nervous?"

She has to smile at this. Their breakup made her realize how much he actually means to her and ever since they got back together, she's actually fallen even more in love with him. He's everything to her, she belongs to him. She's always been in his orbit and she'll always stay there. He's the love of her life. While they've gotten so much closer over the last few weeks, she won't push him again and actually tell him that. He's shown her that he's able to reach every of the bases she believed had to be reached, just on his own time. And while he reached them, she came to realize that even if they never had become intimate she still would have stayed with him. Even though she told him being in a relationship with him was emotionally challenging, being with her was as well. She has always pushed him, forced him to go further than he was ready to and well… she hasn't been a really good girlfriend either.

"That's correct, Sheldon. I am nervous. What if they really don't like me? If they want you to break up with me? It's Christmas and I am spending it with your religious family. What if I do something wrong and they send me home?"

To her relief, Sheldon takes her hand and intertwines their fingers. "You really gotta stop driving yourself crazy," he says. "They will like you and even if they didn't it wouldn't matter."

Hurt washes over her and she wants to pull away, but he holds on. "You don't understand, Amy. Despite what everyone seems to think, I'm a grown man and I make my own choices. I want to be with you, Amy. I hope I made that clear." At that he fixes her with an uncertain look and all she can do is nod while Sheldon talks. Says things like that. He's so sure of them, like nothing about them is questionable. It makes her wonder. Why does he sound so…grown up all of a sudden?

"I want to be with you," he says again, probably to gain her attention, "and if my family doesn't approve, so be it."

He shrugs his shoulders. "Like I said, it doesn't matter."

Amy can't help but stare at him and fall even more in love with him. While she knows he won't like it, she's unable to stop herself from leaning forward in her seat and kiss him. It's chaste and soft, but she needs it right now.

Sheldon frowns, looking that none of the other passengers have seen it. "Amy, just because I've finally agreed to be physical, does not mean I like PDA any better. We're on a plane after all."

She bites her lip and nods. "I know, I'm sorry."

He accepts her apology and leans back in his seat. "Try to get some sleep. The next days will be hectic."

She sighs. Maybe she'll do just that.

* * *

She is still ridiculously nervous, even though Mary and Meemaw have accepted her without a second thought. Currently, she's helping Mary cook while Sheldon sits with his grandmother and talks. From time to time she shoots him a look and can't help but smile. While she intellectually knows he's a man in his thirties and not a little boy, he has this aura that lets you believe just that. They way he sits there with Meemaw, close to her, enjoying her company and listening to whatever she tells him, makes her wonder.

"They've always had a special bond," Mary tells her quietly. "When he and Missy were born, it was pretty clear he was special. George and Shelly's relationship was never easy and while I love all of my children, Missy and their brother liked to tease him. He made it pretty easy."

Amy nods. It's not like Sheldon ever told her that in so many words, but she's not stupid. She's recognized the signs, has known forever that Sheldon's childhood must have been difficult.

"Meemaw and Pop-Pop were able to relate to him. Around them he relaxed and they supported his curious nature. In a religious neighborhood it's difficult to grow up when you're a kid with his interests."

"I know. I can relate to that."

"I bet you can," Mary says and Amy doesn't know how to take that so she chooses to ignore that instead.

"Besides Leonard he's never really had someone his age he could be himself around and even with him it's different. Leonard might be smart but he's more….you know," Mary says, shrugging helplessly. "Don't get me wrong. He's my baby boy and I love him dearly but I know how difficult he can be. So what I'm tryin' to say is that I'm glad he's got you now."

Amy's heart is pounding hard now. It does sound like Mary is okay with them being together and it makes her feel deliriously happy.

"Mom, are you saying inappropriate things to Amy? She's blushing," Sheldon complains, suddenly standing right behind her. He slips his hand into Amy's and gently pulls her towards him.

"Come on, I wanted to show you my old room. It's still pretty cool," he says excitedly, not waiting for Mary to defend herself.

While Amy wasn't uncomfortable per se, she's glad he's with her now. "Are you enjoying being here?", she asks as they climb the stairs.

"Sure, as long as it's just Mom and Meemaw. Tomorrow my brother and sister with her family will arrive. It's going to be crowded and George Jr. and I will probably get into a fight." He shrugs and Amy feels sad for him. Why can't everyone appreciate him for all his specialness? Why do they have to be mean because they're envious?

She's taken out of her thoughts when Sheldon stops in front of a door. He turns to look at her. "You know there's never been a girl in there that isn't my mother, grandmother or sister."

Amy feels annoyance creeping up on her. "Sheldon, couldn't you have thought about that before you pulled me all the way up here?" While she loves him with every fiber of her being, she has to take a deep breath in order not to kill him sometimes.

"What do you mean?", he asks, shooting her a confused look.

"Isn't this you telling me I'm not allowed in your childhood room because I'm female?"

"No," he says resolutely, "I'm just saying you're going to be the first girl in here. Feel honored." He rolls his eyes and shakes his head in his typical Sheldony way, "Really, Amy. I let you take my virginity and you think I wouldn't let you into my room?"

He is about to open the door and Amy's trying to hold in the blush when they hear Mary's loud voice.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, you've been sinning?" The petite woman is standing right behind them, on top of the stairs, with her hands on her hips. She doesn't look amused.

Amy pales and blushes simultaneously and wishes to be swallowed up whole. Sheldon, on the other hand, calmly turns around and faces his mother's wrath.

"While I don't think it's any of your business, mother, I'm happy to inform you that Amy and I indeed had coitus. Besides that, I highly doubt you should be the one lecturing me or do I need to remind you of that terrible incident I witnessed through the living room window?"

Amy stares up at him wide-eyed and can't believe he would actually say this to his mother, not to mention in front of her.

Mary grits her teeth, which apparently is a really bad sign because Sheldon's eye begins to twitch and he quickly grabs her hand and pulls her inside his room before securing the door.

And while it's a terrible, awkward moment, they both start giggling silently when they look at each other.  
They giggle and chuckle so much they can hardly breathe while Mary is still calling him by his whole name, demanding him to open the door.  
Their fingers are still tightly intertwined and when he's calmed himself down enough, he pulls her closer so he can wrap one arm around her waist.

Amy's eyes widen again. Ever since they've gotten back together, their relationship really improved, but of course he's still Sheldon and therefore they haven't really touched each other again and him wrapping his arms around her without a good reason isn't something that's really occurred before.  
Her palms come to rest on his chest as he puts both his hands on the small of her back.

"Amy?", he whispers and she doesn't know it's because he's afraid his mother will hear or because he's as affected by this as she is.

"Yes?", she murmurs breathlessly and looks up into his eyes.

"I know I said we'd do this on your next birthday again but I'm afraid I won't be able to wait that long."

Her heart pounds so fast she's afraid it will jump out of her chest right into his. "You mean…" She trails off, unable to comprehend what he is saying. He can't be saying that he-

"I believe the correct term to describe my current state is 'horny'," he tells her.

"Oh god," is all she can say before she steps onto her tiptoes and crashes her lips to his. Sheldon is right there, kissing her as passionately as she's kissing him. His mouth strokes hers, his tongue gently brushes across her lower lip and she can barely hold in a moan. His hands tighten around her and his finger tips slip under the hem of her blouse.

It's intoxicating and hot and Amy has never imagined it could be like this. Usually, Sheldon is so very controlled and while their first and only time has been amazing, it was sweet and caring. This is everything but that. It's demanding and passionate and her fingers knot themselves into his dark hair and he pulls her closer, pressing his hips against hers. She can feel how aroused he is and it sends her head spinning.

"Sheldon," she murmurs around their tongues, "we're not doing this _here_ ," she pants and he mumbles his agreement against her lips.

"Of course not." His tongue dives deep into her mouth, rubs every place and she almost losing her mind. Almost.

Kissing him one final time, she pulls away. It's hard, so incredibly difficult, but she manages.

He looks thoroughly sexed up. His hair is a mess, his lips are swollen, his eyes are glassed over and he's got a massive erection in his pants. She doubts she's looking much better.

I did this, she thinks in awe and almost jumps him right there again. But then she remembers where they are.

"As soon as we're alone tonight we're finishing this," she tells him and Sheldon nods, still not quite clear in his head.  
"Let's go back down. Your mom probably won't start a fight with your grandmother right there. Hopefully."

She moves to the door, but Sheldon's hand on her arm stops her.

"I…I need a minute," he says when she's turned to face him. He blushes a little and Amy can't believe this is happening. They've just made out like horny teenagers and he's so open about his…condition. Somehow she believes that if she had not been the voice of reason just now, he'd actually have gone through with this.

"What…can I do?", she asks as she helplessly watches him trying to calm himself. He shoots her one of his rare, boyish grins.

"You could do _me_ , but I doubt that'd help."

She blushes scarlet and shoves his shoulder embarrassed. "Sheldon!"

He still grins, but comes up with something. "Tell me about that conference you'll be attending in January," he requests and Amy realizes he's trying to distract them both.

So she does as he asked and tells him, every boring detail.

* * *

Dinner is a little tense because Mary is still mad at her youngest son but Sheldon doesn't seem to care. He talks animatedly with his grandmother. At the end, they say their goodbyes and promise to be back around noon the next day when the rest of the family will join them.

Mary asks him if they have separate rooms because good Christian people don't share bedrooms out of wedlock, but Meemaw simply pats her daughter's hand and tells her to leave Sheldon be.

Amy feels insanely uncomfortable and doesn't know how to face Mary Cooper again anytime soon. Besides that, she's quite curious. They went straight to Mary's home and didn't stop at their hotel when they arrived in the morning, so she's got no clue about sleeping arrangements. It seems silly not to share a bed, but it's Sheldon and when he booked the hotel he was still under the impression that they were only going to have sex again on her next birthday.

She sighs. She loves him endlessly, but sometimes she really wishes for things to be easier between them.

"You need to tell me where to drive, Sheldon," she says, trying to distract herself. She's promised herself not to dwell on those things anymore. Sheldon loves her, he's proven that without question and she needs to stop comparing him with the fairytale prince charming she's made up in her head.

"It's not far," he tells her, "next left, then right and in about a mile down the road we'll be there."

Amy nods, following his directions. She'd really to turn on some music because she's got no clue what to say to him and she hates the silence. His mother knows they've had sex and apparently thinks they've been doing nothing but that. It's embarrassing and so unbelievably awkward that Amy has no idea how to sit in front of Mary Cooper tomorrow.

"Sheldon," she starts uncomfortably, "would it be okay for you to go to your mom's alone tomorrow?" She doesn't dare looking at him. He'll think she's being ridiculous or he will-

"I'm sorry she's made you uncomfortable," he says and takes her hand in his. This show of empathy is very rare for him and for a moment Amy doesn't know how to react.

"My mother is a hypocrite. We all remember how I saw her with that man on her couch doing very unchristian things. Besides that we're adults and it's none of her business. I'm going to have a talk with her."

Amy's stomach sinks. "No, don't do that," she says, "please don't fight with your mother on Christmas. It's alright. I'll just stay and read a book. I don't want her to hate me more than she already does."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Of course she does! I've led her virtuous brilliant boy down the road of sin."

Sheldon sighs. "Amy, I certainly remember it being the other way around."

"Well yes, but she doesn't know that. Let's face it, Sheldon, it will be a lot easier for everyone if I won't be there."

Her boyfriend squeezes her hand, determination clear on his face. "Well, I don't care. You'll be there. It's Christmas Day and I want to spend it with you. You can stay with Missy and the boy while I have a word with my mother."

* * *

When they finally arrive at the hotel, it's almost nine o'clock already. Amy feels tired and drained because of the long day. She's still quite uncomfortable, but she really wants to spend the day with Sheldon, too. Besides that his grandmother is very sweet and she's dying to meet Missy and Sheldon's nephew. Maybe she'll manage to stay far away from Mary.

Sheldon walks back to her where she's been waiting with their luggage and pulls her effectively out of her thoughts.

"Alright, let's get going. It's past my usual shower time," he says, grabbing his suitcase and leading the way.

Come to think of it, Amy is surprised he's staying at the hotel, too. She's quite certain that half a year ago Sheldon would have booked her a room while he stayed home in his childhood room. Apparently some things did actually change.

Sheldon stops in front of a room. "Finally," he breathes, opening the door and gently pushing her inside.

"One room?" She can't believe it. They're actually sharing a room and a bed and he's decided that before their little session in his old room?

"I thought booking two rooms would be ridiculous. We've already slept together – figuratively and literally, so there isn't anything new there. Why bother paying for two rooms?"

Well, she certainly won't diffuse his logic. Instead she happily starts unpacking. It doesn't take long until they're both ready for their nightly bathroom routine. Knowing her obsessive boyfriend, Amy gently nudges him into the other room.

"You can take your shower first. I don't mind waiting a little longer."

He smiles gratefully, grabs his belongings and steps into the bathroom, before securing the door behind him.

Amy sighs and sits down on the bed, checking her phone for the first time today. There's a message from Penny, so she decides to call her bestie.

"Amy, how's Christmas at Dr. Whackadoodles?" Penny sounds cheery and a little tipsy and Amy can't help but smile.

"What are you doing? Drinking until New Year's?"

Penny chuckles. "Something like that. We decided to spend the evening together. Raj, Emily, Howard, Bernadette, Leonard and I. We're at Raj's and I'm making cocktails for everyone."

Amy feels a little sting of hurt, knowing her friends are having fun without her. Right now, she thinks she'd rather be with them than in Texas. On the other hand, Sheldon wouldn't be with her and when it comes down to it, she'd always choose him.

"How's it going over there?", Penny asks and Amy sighs.

"Sheldon accidentally told his mother that we've had sex. As you can imagine she didn't take it well."

Penny laughs at the other hand of the line. "Oh god, I'm sorry, Amy, but it's…so typical for Sheldon. Have you smacked him upside the head?"

"No," Amy says resignedly, "we fled into his old room where he tried to have sex with me again."

At that her friend coughs and Amy feels a weird lot of smugness. " _What_?"

"Yes. He's also booked us into one room here in the hotel," Amy provides.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this but it sounds like our little Shelly finally hit puberty and is horny as hell," Penny laughs astonished. "Wow, Amy. As soon as you're back we're going to have some serious girl talk."

Amy smiles. While she knows their friends have never really taken their relationship serious, she thinks now that there's also a physical aspect to it, their friends are a lot more accepting of it.  
"Alright," she tells Penny. "I gotta go now. Sheldon will be out of the shower any minute. See you soon and merry Christmas."

"Alright. Merry Christmas, sweetie."

Seconds after she's ended the call the door opens and Sheldon walks back into the bedroom. He's dressed in his usual sleeping attire and is drying his hair with a towel. "Who were you talking to?", he asks, smiling easily at her.

"Penny. The whole gang is celebrating at Raj's."

Sheldon nods, draping the towel over the back of a chair. "Yes, I know. Leonard texted me earlier. Are you sorry we aren't with them?"

She shrugs. Not sorry per se. After all, she's been wanting to meet Sheldon's family forever but since the situation with Mary is rather awkward right now…

"I want to spend Christmas with you. Anything else is not as important," she answers.

He fixes her with a smile and sits down on the other side of the bed as Amy gets up to begin her nightly routine. Grabbing her things, she notices Sheldon watching her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just realized this is only the second time we're sleeping in the same bed."

She sighs. "Sheldon, if you want to I'm sure we'll still be able to get another room for me." Amy tries not to sound too resigned, but it's difficult. It's always one step forward and two backwards with him.

Sheldon gets up and walks the distance to stop in front of her. He takes her hands in his and waits until she's looking at him.  
"Amy," he starts, "you need to stop doubting me. I told you I love you. Repeatedly. And while I may not be ready to share my living space with you permanently, I'm more than comfortable with us having sleepovers which will include coitus if we're both up to it."

Damn him, he's making her blush again. And guilty. He's right. She needs to stop doubting him. It's not fair because he's grown in many aspects and ever since they got back together there really hasn't been any reason for her to be mad at or disappointed in him.

"You're right," she agrees, biting her lower lip guiltily, "it's not fair. I'll try not to do that anymore."

"Thank you," he says, moving his hands to the small of her back. The movement causes her to step closer to him so their chests are slightly touching.  
"I remember you telling me we'd continue a certain activity once we were on our own," he tells her, his voice lower and somehow sexy. It makes her shiver and Sheldon tightens his grip on her in return.  
"So…do you need some help undressing?"

It's almost two hours later when she finally gets to shower.


	4. Chapter Four

**Hello again,**

 **here's the next chapter. Thank you again for your many reviews.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Sheldon can't help but smile as he watches his girlfriend. He's never known, but she's apparently good with children. His little nephew has got a large grin on his face as Amy plays with him. They hit it off right away. It's funny because when they woke up, Amy has been very concerned about today.

He frowns at his mother who is talking to his grandmother in the kitchen. In his whole life, Sheldon has never really manned up when it came to her. Every time she's been mad at him, he apologized even though he seldom felt at fault, but he never wanted his mother to be angry at him. At least not for more than a few hours.

Now though, as it concerns Amy as well, he doesn't care. He finds he rather faces his mother's wrath than having Amy feel bad or uncomfortable. What does that say about him? That he's head over heels in love, apparently. The talk with his mother has been rather difficult. They arrived a little after Missy and her son, whose father was still working and after quick introductions, Missy and Amy went to entertain his nephew while he sought out his mother.

"Could we talk, please?", he said, motioning to the kitchen. He's never been good with emotions, but if he had to choose he'd have said she looked surprised.

"Alright," she said, following him into the kitchen where she looked up at her youngest son expectantly. Taking a deep breath, Sheldon forced his nerves to relax.

"Mother, I want you to stop making Amy uncomfortable due inappropriate comments."

She didn't look happy. "Excuse me, young man," she started and Sheldon noticed how he started sweating but refused to back down. This was for Amy.

"No, mother," he cut her off, "you excuse _me_. Amy and I have been together for a long time and whatever we do or don't do isn't any of your business and you have to right to judge. Please refrain from doing so again or else Amy and I will go home."

She stared at him and he swallowed. His heart pounded so hard he was afraid he'd pass out. After more than thirty years she could still make him cry like a five year old.  
"I love you really much, mom, but if I had to choose…" He didn't finish, but he didn't need to. His mother was crying and he felt terrible. He's never caused her to cry. At least not while standing in front of her. But before he could figure out his next course of action, his mother has rushed to him and wrapped him up into her teary embrace.

"My baby boy, you're so grown up all of a sudden."

He was frozen for a moment before he patted her back nervously. "I _am_ a adult, mom."

She smooched his cheek, before pulling away. "Go be with your girlfriend and please send your grandmother in here."

He nodded, relieved to be able to escape and fled the kitchen.

Shaking his head to clear it, Sheldon refocuses on the present. Amy is still entertaining the kid and he is about to join them when Missy appears next to him.

"Hey Shelly."

"Hello," he greets back, watching her warily. Cherry Missy usually means nothing good.

"I must say, I'm quite surprised. She's nice." He follows his sister's gaze and lands on Amy.

"Why wouldn't she be? Being nice is nothing surprising."  
His sister rolls her eyes, pinching his cheek good naturedly. "Always the genius."  
He huffs, pulling away from her and leaves her. Dealing with his siblings has always been exhausting. George Jr. will join them later and even though he hasn't seen him for a long time, Sheldon doesn't really look forward to his brother's arrival. Amy looks up at him from the floor as he passes her and the boy to sit down on the couch.

"Everything okay?", she asks, concern making her furrow.

He sighs and sends her a half smile. "Yes, I'm just tired."

Amy blushes and his heart instantly drops when he realizes where his girlfriend's mind just went. "That's not why," he hisses through his teeth and flushes as well.

"Wrong," the kid suddenly says, holding up the little cube he's been trying to fit into the spherical whole of his game. Both adults focus on him.

"That's tight, buddy," Amy says, "try again. Where does it fit?"

They watch as he plays.

"Are you nervous because of your brother?"

Sheldon shrugs. He's not nervous per se, it's more that they never seem to get along. They always irritate another which either ends in George Jr. trying to hurt him or leaving. It makes his mother sad and him uncomfortable.

"I don't know. Maybe it will be okay with you and the boy being here."

Amy sends him a reassuring smile and while he tells himself it's ridiculous, he starts feeling better. Somehow, she has that effect on him. He smiles back and somehow finds himself sliding down and joining in.

* * *

In the end it's everything but okay because George Jr. apparently finds a particular liking in Amy Farrah Fowler. Sheldon doesn't know if he does it to annoy him or what the hell he's trying to accomplish, but it's making him angry. When his brother seems unable to take his filthy hands off of Amy anytime soon, Sheldon angrily jumps into action.

George Jr. may not be as tall as him (Sheldon outgrew him after he'd turned seventeen), but he's much more muscular and manlier as Sheldon. He doesn't care. Amy's his and his stupid brother needs to step back.

"I'm strongly requesting for you to back off," he says through gritted teeth, furiously staring down at his older brother who just grins up at him.

"Don't ya get your panties in a twist, Shelly," he drawls, "I'm just foolin' around," He tries to wrap his arm around Amy's shoulders, but she moves out of the way.

"George, please don't do that. I feel uncomfortable and you're making Sheldon angry," she says, ever the voice of reason, "I highly doubt you want to disappoint your mother on Christmas of all days."

Sheldon watches his brother shooting their mother a quick, worried look before he walks off into the kitchen, no doubt to help himself to some alcoholic beverage. Sheldon lets out the breath he's been holding and feels the incredible need to pull Amy into his arms. It's surprising and disturbing, considering his whole family is present. They may not be paying then undivided attention, but nonetheless, Sheldon feels uncomfortable.

His body doesn't seem to get the message because he still wants to hug her. Sighing, he gives in and moves his arms around Amy. He thinks he's surprised her just now because she freezes for a second before returning the embrace.

"Thanks for making him go away," he mumbles against her temple and Amy squeezes him a little tighter.

"You're welcome."

"Boy, you're so cute," Missy exclaims, effectively breaking them apart. Amy blushes and Sheldon shoots his sister a reproachful look, but Missy just grins.  
"Shelly, Shelly. Head over heels. It's a nice look on you, little brother," she teases.

Sheldon, unable to stop himself, rises to the bait. "I'm _not your_ little brother. As I have repeatedly told you, I was born three minutes before you."

Missy just shrugs. "Potato, potahto. Anyway, dinner's ready."

Sheldon sighs. He really misses home.

* * *

Amy smiles happily as she stands next to Penny in the kitchen, watching Sheldon as he blissfully sits down onto his spot in the couch. Apparently, he's quite happy to be home. She can relate to that. The days spent with his family have been emotionally exhausting. In the end, Mary hugged her tightly and quietly apologized and told her she was happy for Sheldon and her.

While she finds Missy really nice and even George Jr. has his moments, Sheldon's relationship with his siblings is still a little shaky and so she understands why he's happy to be back, in his own space.

"Your family's next," he told her on the plane which made her a little sick. Hopefully the next family meeting will take a while to set place.

"So Amy, tell me about your Christmas," Penny prompts her.

"Well, you already know the highlights. Before we left today, Mary apologized and I think we're okay now."

Penny nods, taking a sip of her wine. "Sheldon's mom is nice and she loves her little Shelly. If he's happy, in the end she will be happy, too."

Amy has to agree. Nonetheless, the weekend had quite uncomfortable elements, so she's happy to be back in Pasadena. Besides that, she looks forward to spending New Year's with all her friends.

Apparently, Raj has already planned the party. It will take place on the roof of the building and everybody will be there.

"Anything else you might want to talk about?", Penny asks slyly, trying to hold in a cheeky grin.

Amy blushes. There's been a time when she hasn't been much better than Sheldon at interpreting people's intention, but over the time Penny and Bernadette taught her how to recognize it. "No, I think I'm good."

Penny laughs. "I bet you are."

Still flushes, Amy decides to leave her friend and join Sheldon on the couch. He smiles lovingly at her as she sits down next to him.

"Hey."

"Hi," she greets, inching a little closer to him. "I see you're happy to be back."

"Oh yes," he tells her, "you can't imagine how I missed my sweet spot."

She can't help but join him in his enthusiasm. To her surprise, Sheldon lifts his arm and wraps it swiftly around her shoulder. Deciding to enjoy the rare occasion, she leans into him a little.

"I can," she says in response to his earlier statement, "while the bed in our hotel was quite alright, I'll be happy to sleep in my own again."

Astonishment fills her as Sheldon smile falls. "What is it?", she asks fearfully and concerned, afraid she's done something to upset him.

"I just realized I've liked spending the last three nights with you and now that I've gotten used to sharing a bed with you, we're going to be apart again."

Warmth spreads through her, making her smile and tingly. God, she loves him and if he says things like that she has to try really hard to stop herself from jumping him.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon," she says compassionately, "but that's just the way it is. If it makes you feel better, I will stay a little longer or even until you fall asleep."

He shoots her a beaming smile, but shakes his head no. "That wouldn't be very fair to you. You'd have to go home alone very late tonight. I'd be a very bad boyfriend to ask that of you."

Her heart pounds a little heavier and she can't help but smile. "That's quite alright, Sheldon. Besides you're not asking, I'm offering."

Shaking his head negative again, he turns his body around, so he can focus on her completely. "No, I don't want you to do that. But I've come up with another possibility. Do you want to hear it?"

She nods.

"You could stay here tonight. With me, in my room."

Swallowing against the lump of excitement in her belly, she tries to remain focused. "Sheldon, while I've nothing against spending nights at your place, I doubt it would be the right course of action tonight."

His face falls and he looks confused. "Why?"

"Because you want me to stay because you've gotten used to me sleeping next to you and therefore tomorrow night we'll be sitting here again with the same problem at hand. Do you see where I am going with this?"

Sheldon nods and looks upset. It causes the urge in her to wrap herself around him. "Yes. Based on the current evidence it means that we'd spend every night from now on. But I'm not ready for us to live together yet."

She smiles, her heart heavy in her chest. She loves him so much! "And that's why I shouldn't stay with you tonight."

He looks up at her, taking her hand in his. "If I promise I will let you go tomorrow evening, would you stay with me for one last time tonight? Please?"

His hopeful look and him using _please_ pretty much does it and so she agrees to stay with him. It's not like it's a sacrifice for her because let's face it, if she was the one dictating the pace of their relationship they'd long be living together.


	5. Chapter Five

**Thank you for your kinds reviews again. This is going to be the last chapter of this little piece. I hope you liked it, I certainly enjoyed writting this thing.**

* * *

Chapter Five

New Year's Eve is really nice. It's a little bit like prom night, only that more people are participating. Stewart and Wil are there, they both brought girls as well (even though Sheldon doesn't know where they have met them), Penny's ex-husband Zack and a pretty blond girl are participating as well. While he really would have liked and strongly recommended costumes, Penny explained that for once she'd like to have a normal party without dressing up as some ridiculous fictional character and Leonard agreed.

They both got a strike.

Sheldon looks down at his and Amy's intertwined fingers and can't help but brush his thumb across her knuckles. After they came home from Texas, Amy stayed the first night. Since she didn't have any clean sleeping attire, Sheldon loaned her a T-Shirt of his. Seeing her in it, one thing led to the other and soon, they were both naked and panting. The following night, Amy went home and as Sheldon had promised, he let her go. They have slept alone since then and…well, it's not working. He's come to realize he wants her next to him. Every night. Sheldon also realizes what that means.

He is ready.

He wants Amy to move in with him. Knowing that Penny and Leonard are both yearning to finally live together and the only reason they aren't is him, is only more of a cause for him to do this. But he's nervous.

On the one hand he knows his plan to ask Amy to marry him meant living together ultimately, but so much has happened since that fateful night in May. He's grown a lot and in a way, Amy has too. If they do this, Sheldon knows there's no way back. Everything will change. The routines, the apartment, everything. And he's really not good with change. Are they both really ready for this?

On the other hand, deep in his heart Sheldon has come to the conclusion that he wants to be with Amy in every way. The physical part is finally taken care of, but the really deep emotional part remains.

It's been a really long time since Amy mentioned their living arrangements. Maybe she doesn't want to live together anymore or isn't entirely ready.  
He realizes they'll have to talk about this and that marriage will come up. His heart pounds madly as he thinks of Gollum and the little treasure he's protecting.

"Sheldon?" Amy's voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He looks at her. Her eyes are sparkling, caused by the lights Raj's hung up all around the place.

"I know we didn't talk about it but are you okay with me spending the night? I just assumed…" She trails off and blushes and Sheldon moves closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"I really like having you in my bed, so yes, you assumed correctly."

She blushes again and somehow it makes him want to kiss her. Not even checking if somebody is watching (wow, he really has come far), he leans in and presses his lips to hers.  
Amy meets him instantly. She gently puts a hand on his cheek, holding him close as their lips caress each other.

He really can't remember why he once thought kissing her should be scheduled or completely off the table. It's amazing. His left hand moves to her thigh, wandering dangerously close to her butt as he kisses her thoroughly. Sheldon is about to lose his mind when Penny's voice kills the mood.

"Wow, Shelbot, that's some steamy kissing technique you've got there. You might wanna get a room."

Opening his eyes, he moves back a little. Amy looks completely unfocused and he suspects, he isn't doing much better. Finally in control again, he turns to look at Penny.  
"I already have a room. Why would I get a third one, including my childhood room at my mother's?"  
Really, that woman does rarely make sense.

Penny rolls her eyes, so he looks at Amy for clarification.

"I'll tell you later," she replies, trying to righten her clothes unobtrusively.

Sheldon nods in agreement.

"Why don't you two join us on the dance floor?", Penny suggests. "Everyone is dancing but you two."

"Sheldon doesn't like dancing, Penny," Amy reminds their friend, but Sheldon for once picks up on her wistful tone and her choice of words. Does that mean _she_ would like to? Amy is right of course, he really doesn't want to, but he's learned the hard way that there are two people in this relationship and that in order to be with her, he needs to compromise.

So he holds out his hand and asks: "Amy, would you like to dance?"

She looks very surprised, but he interprets the smile on her face as positive.  
"Actually, I'd love to, Sheldon." She puts her hand into his, he pulls her up and leads the way to the dance floor.

Of course it's a slow song. Rolling his eyes, Sheldon pulls her close and Amy snuggles against him.

"Thanks for doing this, Sheldon," she says quietly, "I know you hate dancing and PDA."

He can't help but huff. "Well, that went out of the window five minutes ago, didn't it?"

Amy blushes and he groans. It's instinctive by now, really. Because any time she blushes nowadays, Sheldon thinks of sex because that's when she blushes the most. He feels Amy's hands around his neck and his own slide lower, below her hips. He closes his eyes and leans his head against hers. They sway to the song and afterwards Raj tells them through the microphone that only one hour is left until New Year's.

"Do you wish to partake in that ridiculous convention of kissing at midnight?", Sheldon asks, leaning down so Amy can understand him over the noise. She smiles up at him.

"Would I like it? Yes, undoubtedly. Do I need it to be happy? No. I know these things make you uncomfortable and I don't want you to feel pressured. So if we just sit down, hold hands and watch the fireworks erupt, I'll be very much okay with that."

Love fills his entire being. It's ridiculous how much he feels for her. "Thank you," he says and just like that, she sends another beautiful smile in his direction.

* * *

The next hour passes quickly. Instead of sitting down, they all move to the edge of the roof. Sheldon and Amy stand a little aside because he doesn't want everybody to hug him once the kissing is over. Amy is alright with that. They're together and he's letting her wrap both of her arms around his left one, so it's okay. She loves him, she really does. Spending the nights alone again has been so hard but they just got back together, so she's really afraid of spooking him by suggesting more frequent sleepovers. Once or twice a week has to be enough for now. He's not nearly ready for cohabitating and if she's being completely honest, she's a little nervous as well.

She watches as her friends giddily count down from ten.

"Six!"

Amy squeezes his arm a little and leans her cheek against his upper arm. It causes Sheldon to look down and smile at her.

"Four!"

She can't help but smile back. He seems carefree and happy. It's everything she's ever wanted for him.

"Two!"

"Amy," Sheldon suddenly whispers, still staring down at her and then he wraps the arm she's been clutching around her shoulders, pulls her close against him and kisses her. She lets out a surprised sound but quickly participates, like she always does when he kisses her. Her eyes close and she loses herself completely in him. Sheldon lets out a tiny moan and tightens his grip on her. The tip of his tongue brushes against hers, happily engaging it in a passionate dance. Amy's hands come up to clutch the lapels of the jacket he's wearing and her head begins to spin.

"Happy New Year, Shamy!", Bernadette giggles, clearly intoxicated and nudges them not so gently, forcing them to break apart and take a much needed breath.

Panting heavily, they smile stupidly at each other.

A happy new year indeed.


End file.
